Hatred Passion
by Nymphadora'Tonks'Tonks
Summary: The Marauders and Girls are back at there final year off Hogwarts, and they need to get along in order to survive the year and years after. Dealing with death, love, hate, passion, anger, jealousy, Death Eater, Voldemort, NEWTs, friendship and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Charactors. This applies for the whole story. I do not know Amys, Mary's, Kate's or Alice last while they were in Hogwarts so I made them up**

Summery: The Marauders and the girls final year in Hogwarts, with Lily and James sharing a room Lily eventually has to warm up to James, Amy deals with the difficulties off her mother and family along with her feelings for Sirius Black. Sirius is living on his own when he isn't at Hogwarts and has no idea what he wants why Katie and Remus eventually express there feelings for each other. Peter deals with his problems with the Dark Lord, as does Regules aswell as his new powers. Alice has to deal with her fathers death and turns to Frank for help, and Mary has no idea what to do with her new gifts, the death of her father, her mother minutes from death and her little brother at Hogwarts. Remus is still having difficulties with being a werewolf and is now very confused when he gets his first girlfriend. The Marauders and the girls must learn to help each other through there problems in order to last the year against the young Slytherin Death Eaters at Hogwarts, and the one that's hidden Gryffindor.

Chapter One

_Complications_

Alice sat there the tears streaing down her face at the back off the Three Broom Sticks, it sucked that her dad was killed by a Death Eater, she got up again whiping her eyes and walked to the front off the pub, her black shoulder length hair and her flirtatious smile at it's best,

"Hi could I have another Firewhisky? Make it a double, actually." she asked, the man nodded and put the drink down, she felt like snorting, she wasn't old enough for Firewhisky until she was eighteen, and here he was serving her at seventeen, she payed the money and started walking back when she heard her name being called,

"Alice!" she looked over her shoulder to see Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Sirius Black, "Alice!" James called again, she turned to them,

"What?" she asked, taking a sip on her Firewhisky,

"Get us a Firewhisky, the man hates us and wont serve us." Alice snorted wiping her eyes,

"Can I have four more Firewhisky's please? Thank you." the man put them down and Alice collected them handing over the money, she put them down,"Money?" Alice said, they paied up,

"Thanks, bye." she was about to turn when Remus said,

"What's wrong? You and Frank?" Alice turned,

"No, me and Frank are fine." Sirius spoke this time,

"What's wrong then?" Alice felt the tears swell in her eyes,

"My dad was killed by Death Eaters last week."

"I'm sorry." Remus said, Alice smiled,

"Don't be. It's not your fault is it?" she said her eyes on Peter Pettigrew who fidgited,

"You should join us." Sirius said, Alice smiled,

"Sirius, I'm not Amy. Anyway, I have to go visit Mary, her mums in St Mungos and her dad died." Sirius looked up,

"What do you mean your not Amy?" Alice smiled, and finished her Firewhisky,

"What I said, I'm not Amy." Alice turned and walked out of the pub before Disapparating to Marys house.

* * *

Mary sat medditating, and some how floating in the air why doing so, _focus. _She needed a vision, she needed to master her gift,

"Mary!" Alice said, Mary fell backwards,

"Don't knock my concentration!" Mary growled, "I'm sorry." Mary added seeing Alices' face, "but I need to get a vision." Alice smiled,

"Yeah, well your pushing yourself to hard." Mary scoffed, "Mary your ears bleeding." Marys fingers found her ear, where blood was coming out what tended to happen if she pushed herself to hard.

"Let's go see your brother, he needs you." Mary nodded and stood up, they walked to her brothers room why Mary cleaned her ear with a cloth, Mary opened her brothers door,

"Tyler, are you alright?" Tyler looked up,

"Is mum going to die?" Tyler asked, Marys heart pounded,

"No, Tyler, and you'll go to your first year at Hogwarts, and when she's out of Mungo's we'll come home for a bit, come here." Mary said, her brother rushed over and hugged her tightly, Alice smiling stepped out to wait for Mary,

"Why don't you play with your mini Quiditch set." Mary said stepping out off the room, "What if she dies Alice?" Alice smiled,

"She won't, come on, let's pack your stuff." Mary walked into her room,

"How you doing, Ali?" Mary asked as she picked up her stuff and started throwing them in her trunk,

"Fine, I sore the Marauders in the Three Broom Sticks though. Atleast we only have one year left with them..." Alice said sitting down,

"Yeah, but we have one more year with them, one more year of Sirius using Amy, breaking up and getting back with her, and one more year of James pestering Lily, and one more year off Katie and Remus in love with each other but doing shiat about it." Mary said and stood up and used her wand to pack,

"Okay, I'm taking you out for a drink." Mary groaned but nodded, "But I'm putting up the Apparation Charm." Mary said as they walked downstairs, Mary cast the charm as they stepped out off the house and the Apparated outside the Three Broom Sticks, they stepped in to see the four Marauders still sitting there, Alice went to the back and sat down as Mary went up to the counter,

"Can I have two Firewhiskys, please?" Mary said handing over two Gallons, the man slammed down to glasses and two bottles of Firewhisky. She walked over to Alice handing her the bottle and glass,

"Do you trust them?" Alice said, "I mean to not screw up the year." Mary sighed,

"I think Sirius loves Amy, but he's just in denial, and I think that James is going to pester Lily until she gives in, so no, are last year will definitly be fucked up." Alice groaned,

"Remus!" she shouted, Remus looked over, "Are you Head Boy?" Alice shouted,

"No, James is." Mary almost chocked on her drink,

"What?" she said, "Are you serious?" James smiled and flashed the badge,

"Oh Lily's in for a shock." Alice said,

"She's Head Girl?" James shouted, Alice nodded, "I get a common room with Lily Evans?" Alice stared at Mary, "Oh crap." Alice whispered, Mary burst out laughing, Mary smiled,

"I think that's the first time I've laughed in a long time." Mary said.

* * *

Amy sighed, she looked at herself in the pale blue dress and six inch heels, she could hear the chatter from the party downstairs but couldn't bring herself to go down. She eventually gave up with sitting in her room and trotted downstairs to the party full off pure-blood wizards, even though she was one, it made her sick. She entered and smiled at her mother, her eyes fell on Narcissa Black, Lucious Malfoy, Reuglus Black and Bellatrix Lestrange, formally known as Bellatrix Black. They looked at her and sniggered, Amy rolled her eyes and walked over to the table where there house elf Pepper was, she looked around and sore her half brother and sister Alectus and Prissa. She turned and sore her Death Eaterfather in deep conversation with McNair and his Death Eater step mother Angelica, she smiled at Pepper,

"Hate these partys as much as me Pepper?" Amy whispered, Pepper smiled,

"Peper must no speak bad to master." Amy winked,

"I hate them, don't tell on me though." Pepper smiled before exiting the room, Amy watched her go as she got a drink, sighing deeply she fell into a chair, Regulus walked up to me, Amy raised an eye brow,

"Yes Black?" she asked, he didn't say anything just sighed,

"If you see my brother when you get back to Hogwarts give him this." he said in a low whisper shoving a letter into her hands,

"Whatever." Amy muttered, standing up, she began walking out when Cyngus, Walburga and her mother sat chatting, her mother said,

"Amy." Amy scoffed inwardly, she turned and smiled,

"Yes mother?" her mother threw her a horried look,

"Where are you going?" Amy smiled,

"To the toliet, mother." Amy said before turning round, _I'm eighteen! _she thought, _I can leave if I want to! _she knew her mother was only trying to make her birthday nice but she was ruining it, and she most definitly did _not_ want to see Sirius Black! She tried her hardest to only see him in Quiditch Practise, ever since her fifteenth birthday, they had been going out a month and she slept with him, _biggest mistake of my life! _she thought, remember how he dumped her the day after, though he was nice enough to do it in privert. Snorting she walked into her bedroom, the only room that you could Apparate in and thought off Sirius' new house taking out her wand, she felt a tug on her nazel as she Apparated into his living room, she looked round, nobody was in his living room.

"Black!" Amy shouted, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black walked in,

"Ah, Amy, came for a booty call have we." Amy snorted,

"I have pride, Sirius, and dignity, and a good reputation, that, I'm afraid, sleeping with you again would fuck up." he smiled his idiotic grin,

"Then why are you here?" Amy thought about it, she was here to give him a letter, but also to escape her party,

"Because, sadly, your brother gave me this for you..." she said handing him the letter, "and because I honestly have nothing better to do." James snorted,

"Your wearing a dress..." he began,

"I wear dresses as normal clothes to, Potter." he held up his hands in defence, Sirius growled throwing the letter in his fire,

"You should really have Anti-Apparating charms on your house Sirius." Amy said looking around, "Or love den, or whatever..." she continued to mutter as she looked at the moving pictures of the Marauders,

"So Amy, where were you before you so kindly dropped in?" Sirius said sitting down, Amy looked at him,

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your game off Soggy Biscut, you should put up a Anti-Apparating charm." she continued looking around,

"We weren't playing Soggy Biscut, but, once again, where have you came from?" Amy sighed,

"Bastard." Amy said, loud enough for him to here, but not shouting,

"You came here, remember..." Sirius said, Amy turned on him and glared,

"We've known each other, I dunno, since we were born, and you can't remember it's my seventeenth birthday, really? I know yours is in two weeks today!"

"Your seventeenth, today, it's today?" Amy rolled her eyes and continued to look around at the pictures, "Why aren't you at your party?" Amy scoffed,

"Because it's my birthday party, thrown by my mum, as in, only pure-blood wizards there, stuck up bitches. Your stupid cousins are there along with your younger brother, and your mother and father, I mean, don't get me wrong, it wouldn't be that fun with you there, but aleast you'd pull pranks in attempt to annoy me and I could have laugh at your cousins." she finally stopped looking around, "Oh, Congratulations on being Head Boy, Remus." she added with a smile,

"Umm... James is Head Boy." Remus said, Amy looked at him,

"Oh... Well... Er... Congratulations... I, um, guess. Lily will be _thrilled _with you, if she becomes Head Girl." James raised an eye brow,

"She is Head Girl, didn't you know?" Amy scoffed,

"Of course not, my house has so many enchantments on, anybody who isn't a pure-blood can't send letters or even Floo in our house. So I never get any birthday gifts, proper birthday gifts, until the train ride. I'm sure Lily's so happy that you two will be sharing a common room together." Amy smiled at the picture off Lily sharing a common room with Potter, the one person she hated more then any other, well apart from Severus Snape, but after he called her Mudblood, nobody blamed her. Amy sighed, "I should get back." Amy said taking out her black wand again,

"You could have a birthday party here." Sirius said, Amy raised an eyebrow,

"I've been to one of your birthday partys you've thrown, and quite frankly, I don't want to spend my eighteenth in bra and jeans dancing with three boys." Remus laughed,

"They are fun though." James said, Amy turned on him,

"Given up on Lily?" Amy asked, James looked taken aback,

"Of course not." Amy smiled,

"She'll be so glad." Amy said sitting down, "I'm not taking any clothes off." she said, crossing her legs. Sirius smiled.

* * *

Sirius kissed Amy hard on the lips as soon as the boys had left by the Floo Network.

Sirius watched as Amy put her top on he had took off why they had been kissing, she didn't sleep with him but they kissed for a long time, she said bye and Disapparated, he was very pleased with himself and sat there smiling even after she had gone, he got up and began wondering down his flat, he looked at a picture in the hallway, it was off him and Amy, the only picture that wasn't off him and the Marauders was off him and Amy when they were ten, he laughed at the picture, Amy's long black hair and Sirius' perfectly the right amount off messed up one, they were both smiling properly, they weren't posing, they were truly happy. He sighed at the memory's off him and Amy playing Wizard Chess in his or her house and saying how annoying there familys were with the whole pure-blood rule, he knew Amy wanted out like him, but her mother never gave her enough money, just in case she did a 'Sirius' as they all called running away because you don't think muggle born wizards, or Mudbloods, as they called them, were an abomination. He sighed and walked back into his bedroom and lay on the bed, thinking. Seeing Amy today had been different to any other time he had seen her, when he was little he sore her as his bestfriend, well that was before he met James and Remus... and well, not Peter, but when he used to see Amy, it use to be like a glimpse of happiness, her hair usually straight or wavy, her smile and laughter and the way her eyes shown, that was what he use to call his only friendship, then when they got to Hogwarts and things changed he sore Amy as pretty, like she was, he sore, her long hair, her eyes shining and her slightly tanned skin, as they got older her sore that look change when she looked at him, sadness and hate would fill her looks, her lips would be in a line, her eyes wouldn't shine, she was still pretty, without a doubt, but it was just full off sadness, he knew it was him that caused him, he never came to her about his family problems like he used to, and whenever she needed to come to him because the only other pure-blood who's the only blood traitor in there family is her bestfriend Kate, and Kate hasn't lived with her parents for ten years anyway, so whenever Amy needed someone she would try and find him, but he always told her not now, or he didn't have the time, but he always had time to do what he did with other girls, notice how hot they were, and Amy had always been the hottest, when she was angry, happy or eve playing Qudditch. This isn't to say he wanted to be her boyfriend, he'd went out with her for three weeks once, but he could respect that Amy was the hottest person at Hogwarts, every boy said so, well everyone but Remus who liked Kate, James who loved Lily and Frank who loved Alice, but everyone else. Anyway, as they entered fifth year, Sirius decided, considering girls always said he was the hottest guy he would go out with Amy, so he did, and he slept with her, and he dumped her, not because he didn't care about her feelings, because he had a rule, only date someone for a month, because he loved dating other people, that's not a crime. But as it came to the end off sixth year, and Lavender Scarlett, a Hufflepuff second year now, made up a Hogwarts magazine called HotWiz, and Amy was voted by all the boys from all the years and all the houses the hottest girl and Sirius by all the girls from all years and houses the hottest boy he realised how right he was, but he still only sore Amy as how he had in fourth and fifth year. But today, when he sore her he noticed everything, the way her skin tone was only slightly sun-kissed, how her nose scrunches up a bit when she laughs, how sexy her natural smile is, how her eyes shine and her hair falls perfectly into place, how long and tan her legs are, just how curvy she is, how her eyes are such a light blue they were not even describable, how her teeth are pearly white, and her eyes are big and look utterly stunning when there outlined with black eye-liner. Sighing he shoved all thoughts off Amy out of his mind, now was so not the time! He closed his eyes and Regulas' letter floated into his mind, somehow he had memorised it,

_Dear Sirius,_

_I can't believe you left like that. I can't believe you left at all. How could you!_

_I thought we were in it together, forever. I thought we were brothers. I thought blood was thicker than water._

_I guess I was wrong. You should have hoped to be in Slytherin Sirius, it's the right thing, were Blacks._

_You should come home, see everybody - Narcissa, Mum, Dad, Belatrix. Of course you'd have to make up for what you did._

_I won't be writing after this, so don't expect anything from me._

_Regulas._

Git. Sirius thought. _How dare he write to me telling me how I'm a bad brother! _Sirius screamed at himself inside his head. Oh god, I'm having an screaming fit with myself, I'm going mad, Sirius thought.

* * *

Lily sighed, she was in her bedroom. Her dad had sent her up here for fighting with Tuney. Slick bitch. Lily thought. She rolled over, she hadn't got any mail from _anyone! _She hadn't really expected Amy to as Amy's always on house arrest during the summer so she doesn't talk to people her family doesn't approve off, thought she occasionally managed to sneak out. She sighed, it was only the third week off summer, and Kate had written three times, she just wished she'd come over for a day or two like last summer. She hadn't heard off Mary or Alice since there fathers died what was understandable; Mary was morning and had to look after Tyler, take him to Diagon Alley, and Alice would either be with Frank or mourning over her father with her mother. On the bright side, she had got the owl last week and she was Head Girl! And her and her friends are meeting up in Diagon Alley next week, Amy had snuck over to Kate's last week and agreed to get her stuff then with them. She wondered who the Head Boy was... that wasn't important right now to Lily. She knew the potabilities: Remus Lupin, the good Marauder. Dean Pavarti a Ravenclaw, Joseph Spinnit a Hufflepuff or Neo Zabini a Slytherin. What was infuriating her was that she had to put up with Potter again in just under a month! The idiot! She hated him, absolutely hated him. He had spent six years asking her out, flirting, or just being plain mean to her. And she had rejected him, called him names and ignored him for six years, and soon to be seven. She got up and walked around, she had been packing and unpacking her Hogwarts trunk for days now, she wanted to be back there. She groaned and put on shoes, tucked her wand in the waist band of her shorts and tucked under her top and walked downstairs, she opened the front door and stepped outside. She walked out of her front garden and continued going until she reached a park, she sat on the swings and begun to swing slightly,

"Hi Lily." a voice sounded from behind her, she turned to see Severus Snape. Her ex-friend. They had been good mates until fifth year when the Marauders played a joke on him and Lily had gone to help. Severus had called her a Mudblood and she had not talked to him since.

"Hi." Lily said coldly. She looked away from him aware of the tears threatening to spill, she blinked them away, and shook the hair out of her face.

"So... did you become Head Girl?" Snape asked sitting on the swing next to hers,

"Yes." she said blankly, he smiled,

"Who's Head Boy?" Severus asked,

"How am I supposed to know Snape? Why are you even talking to me, I'm a Mudblood remember!" Lily stood up and stalked off, god he was such an idiot, how dare he call her that and then talk to her in a casual way, how dare he! Raging she stormed inside her house slamming the door shut behind her.

"Lily do not slam that door!" he father said as he appeared from the kitchen,

"Sorry." Lily muttered before walking up to her bedroom and plopping down. She took out her wand and started transfiguring paper. After half an hour Lily just sat there thinking about times she had spent with Severus. She wasn't sure how long she spent there just thinking, but when her mother called,

"Lily dinners done!" Lily blinked and sore that it was dark outside, she had been crying and her eyes were puffy. She walked into bathroom and ran a flannel under hot water she placed it on her face and sighed as she began to wipe the tears away, after washing her hands she walked downstairs and sat at the dining table,

"So what are you doing tomorrow Lils?" her mother asked,

"Oh I'm going to pick up my books with my friends and celebrate Amy's birthday, is that alright?" she asked as she began to eat the roast diner,

"Of course." her father said. They made small talk all through diner and then at the end Lily said,

"May I be excused." her father mused a 'yes' and Lily exited back to her bedroom, she put on her pyjamas and climbed into bed. Thinking about how Tuney was staying with her husband Vernon and they both thought she was a freak. Cursing under her breath she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

James lay awake that night, not sure how to feel, he was Head Boy, Qudditch Captain, according to the school newspaper: second boy heartthrob, he had amazing friends, he lived in a mansion, and his parents were alive unlike some, but yet, he wasn't happy, he wasn't sad either but the sad weighed the same as the good: the girl he loved hated him, his bestfriend was getting laid but not him, his parents were Aurors so they could... well... die, he was finishing Hogwarts this year, his friends weren't writing as much, and Lily would see Severus all summer. There was a _crack _and he turned to see one of his house elves Anna there,

"Anna?" he asked.

"Master James, Anna realised Master was awake so wanted to see if Anna could get Master anything, sir." James smiled,

"I'm just thinking Anna." Anna nodded,

"Then Anna will leave Master to his thoughts." James smiled,

"Bye Anna." Anna bowed low and Disapparated. He closed his eyes and remembered his last week at Hogwarts.

_Sirius, Remus, James and Peter were sitting outside laughing and joking,_

_"Last year soon, boys!" Sirius said, they all smiled and cheered, a seductive sound swept over them, they turned to see the sound was of five girls laughing together. One had long red curly hair, big emerald green eyes, the other had impossible blue eyes, long dark hair and sun kissed skin, the other with shoulder length dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, the fourth had shoulder length blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and the fifth had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. It was Lily Evans, Amy Vaiyn, Alice Price, Mary McDonald and Kate Jules._

_"There...so...damn...hot." Sirius said, they a 'mmed' in agreement, he opened the magazine HotWiz lying on the floor and smirked, he read out:_

_"'The top heartthrob girl: Aymira 'Amy' Vaiyn, second: Lily Evans, third: Katrina 'Kate' Jules, fourth: Alice Price and fifth: Mary McDonald'." Remus smirked,_

_"Got that right." James said. Sirius smiled and read:_

_"'The top heartthrob boy: Sirius Black, second: James Potter, third: Remus Lupin, fourth: Dean Pavarti, fifth: Ashley Gould.' Only the top three are important." they all burst out laughing._

_"So, what's happening in the summer eh, Marauders?" James asked leaning his head against the tree,_

_"Packing into my new flat, so your all gonna have to come help me drink to it." Sirius said, they all cheered, James' eyes swept over to the girls, Amy caught him looking and he watched as she prodded Lily with her foot. Lily turned and glared, James turned and smirked at his friends,_

_"One last go before we break up?" Remus asked, knowing what James was thinking, James nodded, Sirius sighed but stood up anyway, they all walked over to the girls who had now stood up and was brushing down the skirts,_

_"Kate, you've got a twig in your hair." Mary said, laughing slightly, Kate took out flushing._

_"Hello girls." Sirius said confidently,_

_"Goodbye boys." Lily said plainly,_

_"Hey Kate." Remus said,_

_"Hey Remus." she replied, Amy bit her lip, forcing herself not laugh,_

_"What do you want?" Lily asked,_

_"Lily, I just wanted to ask one thing before we break up for summer: go out with-" she cut him off before he finished his scentence,_

_"Yes." she said, smiling her adorable smile,_

_"Y-y-yes?" he stammered,_

_"No you idiot. I'd rather go out with a dancing squid." there was a suck off breath from both groups. "Goodbye, Potter." Lily turned and stalked off, the girls hesitated,_

_"Have an, um, nice summer, guys." Alice said before they all went off with Lily._

James sighed and thought, at least I can see all the Marauders tomorrow, and with that happy thought he turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew. That was his name. He was the boy who was walking in the torrential rain at one a.m. in nothing but a top, jumper, jeans, socks and shoes. He didn't wear a jacket as it wasn't raining when he went out. He looked around and then ducked down an alley way, to go home. His mum was wanted dead by the Dark Lord. She was his only family. But, thanks to that stupid night he got drunk and woke up on a sofa with the Death Mark on his arm, his a Death Eater and that's his family now. So the Dark Lord wanted him to show a Death Eater to his mother, or for him to kill her. But today was not the day this job had to be done. The mark on his rist stung as the serpent moved, knowing he was being summoned by the Dark Lord he hurried further down the alley just wanting to go home for the night.

"Wormtail..." a voice came from the shadows, Peter froze, he hated that the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters used the names his fellow Marauders had given him, it made him sick. "Wormtail... just because you freeze does not mean your not there you know," the voice came again. The man who was spoken was wearing a full black robe, a hat and was hidden in the shadows, but he could tell that cold voice from anywhere,

"Good Evening, Regulas." Peter forced himself not to spit the name out, Sirius younger brother, he wasn't a Death Eater yet, not but it was happening soon, he still did jobs for the Dark Lord, thanks to his aunts Belatrix and Narcissa being Death Eaters.

"Not really evening now is it, Peter, it's morning." Peter rolled his eyes, "Now don't roll your eyes at me, that's not good manners." Peters heart quickened, how did he see that?

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Regulas?" Peter asked,

"No pleasure, I assure you, the Dark Lord asks me to make sure you answer his summon tomorrow. His very angry with you Wormtail."

"W-why?" Peter asked,

"Don't bother being denial Wormtail, he knows and I know that you are trying to escape, there is no escape Wormtail, nobody has ever left him yet... well at least not alive."

"I didn't want this!" Peter shouted,

"Well... that's not my problem, nor is it his. Just answer his summon and your life _may _be speared, off course you will be punished for your actions, have fun with the little time with mummy you have left, Wormtail." and with that Regulas walked off, Peter swallowed he walked a few more steps and found the door hidden, he pushed it open and sighed, closing it behind him he walked into the living room where his mother lay, passed out with Firewhisky bottles all around her. Peter's frame shook at the sight off this he muttered under his breath,

"You deserve to die." and walked out off the room to his, so-called bedroom.

* * *

Kate lay there sighing, in an hour and half she had to meet her friends, but here she was in her aunts and uncles house, the only two others in her family who aren't Death Eaters. She was staring at the celling, that's charmed, like Hogwarts to show the weather outside. It as sunny. She looked at the weather alot, it helped her think. So that was what she was doing, well not really, she was fantasising. About none other but Remus Lupin. Well it was actually about her and Remus together. She smiled, she knew alot off people liked Remus but everyone wondered what his 'furry little problem' was, most thought he had a savaged pet, others thought he had extra body hair, and few little considered he was a werewolf. Kate had given it thought, she had come up with the conclusion he was probably a werewolf. Considering nobody had ever seen him in the common room on a full moon, he mad up silly excuses like: his mothers ill, his nan/aunt/grandpa had died, he felt sick; Kate sore past these lies, but didn't care, his problem wouldn't stop them being happy together if they were ever together. Sighing she stood up and got ready, when she was fully dressed she picked up her money, put it in her bag along with Amy's birthday present, it sucked she hadn't been able to see her bestfriend on Amy's birthday, but at least she could see her today. After slipping on some shoes she went down stairs, she was about to enter the kitchen when what her uncle said froze her:

"Have you told her yet, Alyssa?" she heard a chair scrape,

"How about you tell her? Huh? How about you show her it! And how about you persuade her to join! Because it's not easy, if you think you can do such a better job then me then go ahead!" her aunt Alyssa whispered angrily to her uncle Pete.

"We need to hurry! Kate has to be out the house soon, there coming for the meeting!" Kate's heart quickened, then she took deep breaths, your just misunderstanding, she told herself, they, they could be in the Order of the Phoenix and they, they could be trying to persuade someone to join it and Kate had to be out the house as she's not in the Order, yeah that's it, there not Death Eaters, her living her wasn't a plan to get her to become one, just misunderstanding. After a few more calm deep breaths she smiled and walked in the kitchen,

"Hey aunt Alyssa, hey uncle Pete, just grabbing some pumpkin juice before I go meet my friends." she told them getting some juice out the fridge, she drank it quickly to sooth her shakes and smiled, "Well see ya!" she said, hugging them both in turn, she smiled and walked out off the kitchen and out off the house before they could say anything, turning on the spot she Apparated into Diagon Alley,

"Kate!" Lily squealed, Kate turned and sore her red-headed friend, smiling she ran to Lily and hugged her tightly. "Were the only ones here so far, so hows your summer going?" Kate thought back to the kitchen scene and shoved it out off her head,

"Fine yours!" she asked, Lily shrugged,

"You got to come and stay sometime Kate, I'm dying." she joked,

"Love to!" Kate said they hugged again and sore a certain tall, sun-kissed skin, long dark hair, dressed in designer clothes Apparate into the alley,

"Amy!" Kate and Lily squealed together, hugging Kate tightly. After talking there was another _click! _they turned expecting Mary or Alice but instead sore four Marauders Apparate into the Alley, Kate smiled at Remus and waved and watched as Sirius wink at Amy and Amy's eyes narrow but she blushed, another _click! _sounded and Mary appeared, her hair had grown slightly over the last few weeks,

"Mary!" they all chimed, hugging her tightly, "How are you?" Kate asked,

"I'm fine, I'm fine." she said gasping for air, another c_lick! _and Alice was there winking at her friends,

"Ali!" they screamed hugging her,

"Hey guys!" she said smilign,

"How are you?" Amy asked,

"I'm fine, here's your gift." they all rummaged and handed Amy there gifts, smiling Amy put them in her Undetectable Extension Charmed bag. They all linked arms, walked past the boys with Kate shouting over her shoulder,

"Bye Remus!" and going shopping,

"You so fancy him." Amy said,

"What!" Kate squealed,

"Yeah." Lily said,

"Oh shush! Amy, Sirius winked at you!" Kate said, Amy flushed,

"Cause, I had to see him on my birthday and we sort off, snogged." they all dissolved into a giggle fit.

* * *

The boys sat in the Three Broom Sticks,

"So how did it go with Amy?" Remus asked,

"We snogged for a bit, then she went." he said shrugging,

"Nothing else?" James asked, Remus looked at Peter fidgeting but choose to ignore it.

"Nah, she's not the type for a one night stand is she, to much self-respect." Sirius said with another shrug.

"So James, what's the plan with Lily this year?" Remus asked,

"Nothing." James asked, they all stared at him, "Just gonna try and befriend her." he said, Sirius smiled,

"Good move, you never know what can happen between friends." Sirius said, James smiled,

"And what about you Sirius?" James asked,

"What about me?" Sirius asked confused,

"What's your plans to get girls this year? Who you got your eyes set on." Remus watched as Sirius closed his eyes and then opened them, they all leaned in and Sirius whispered,

"I think I like Amy." Remus' eyes went wide, Sirius Black, like James Potter, likes the one person who hates him more then any other, well, this most definitely will be an interesting year.

* * *

**A/N: Just a paragraph introducing the Characters, I know it's crap :L. But it sort off threads into some off the plot. Thanks for reading, please R/R. **

**Nymphadora'Tonks'Tonks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters.**

Chapter Two

_Seventh Year_

Sirius sighed as he woke up early to his alarm going of, cursing he got up and got ready. After waving his wand so his things packed himself, he picked them up and walked out off his flat, he was so stupid for putting up that Anti-Apparating charm. Turning on the spot he Apparated outside the King Cross station. He walked inside and sore Platform 9 and 10 and walked between the wall separating them into the platform leading to Hogwarts. There stood the purple train, he looked around and sore Kate Jules waiting for her friends, and James and Remus standing with her,

"Prongsie! Moony!" he hugged his friends before looking at Kate,

"Hey Sirius." she said, he smiled,

"Hey Katherine." she raised an eyebrow,

"Katherine?" she asked, startled,

"Yeah, that's your name." his friends laughed slightly, "What?" he asked,

"Sirius my names Katrina." Kate informed him,

"Really?" he asked, she nodded laughing slightly,

"Oh god." Kate said, pointing to where Amy was raging through the platform with her mother following her, "Another fight." Kate muttered,

"... I. Hate. Them. So no, I'm not going to talk to them, you love them so much adopt them as your children!" Amy said angrily,

"There your brother and sister, Aymira!" Amy's eyes narrowed,

"Do not call me that!" Amy growled,

"Aymira Loretta Vaiyn, Aymira Loretta Vaiyn-" her mum began to say,

"Wow, mum, and I'm the child." her mother stopped, "Anyway there my half brother and sister, we only share the same dad, and he's dead to me, as are they, now just go home."

"Aymira do not say that!" Sirius watched as Amy growled,

"My name is Amy! And I hate him, and I hate them, and just because you believe in what Death Eaters stand for doesn

't mean that I do, why can't you see that it's wrong, because the longer it takes you to realise, the quicker I'm moving out." Amy said,

"Oh and when do you plan to move out?" her mother asked,

"Today." and with that Amy was walking away, Sirius heard her mother say,

"I'll send your clothes to Hogwarts then." Kate raised an eyebrow,

"Your mother gets nicer every time I see her, Aymira." Amy scowled,

"Katrina Sophia Jules you need to watch your tongue because I swear..." her words were drowned out by Kate hugging her,

"Aymira!" a voice called, Amy scowled and turned to shout at her mother but much to her surprise it was her father.

* * *

"Shit!"Amy said, "Hide me?" Amy begged. Remus raised an eyebrow,

"It's your dad..." he lead off,

"You don't know my dad." Amy said,

"Amy! Kate!" a voice shouted, Amy turned to see herself being embraced in an unbearable hugging off Lily Jane Evans.

"Aymira!" this time her fathers voice was angry, Amy 'eeped'

"Did you just eep?" Sirius asked, Amy turned, only noticing Sirius there now, she blushed slightly, and bit her lip,

"Yeah." she said, Amy turned to see her father approaching, "Oh shit... I'm sorry." Amy said to everyone, "for everything that's about to happen." she muttered as her father stopped in front off them.

"Amy." her father said warmly,

"Antonio." Amy said smiling. He glowered at her,

"I'm your-" he began

"Please, just please, stop with the maternal crap, it doesn't look good on you."

"Mary's here." Kate said, trying to walk away, but Amy grabbed her arm, Kate glowered at Amy, Amy watched Mary and her younger brother Tyler see Amy's dad and shout,

"Were gonna wait here." Mary shouted,

"I'm gonna go meet Tyler." Lily squeaked, Lily rushed off,

"Why does she get to go?" Kate whispered in Amy's ear, Sirius raised an eyebrow at Kate, until Kate understood.

"Sirius." Amy's father said stiffly,

"Antonio." Sirius said just as stiffly,

"This was a lovely chat, hope you shrivel up and die somewhere, were gonna go see Mary now." Amy began to walk but her father stepped in front off her,

"Why are you talking to this blood-traitor?" Amy didn't know why she did this, she just did,

"His my boyfriend." Amy lied through her teeth, ignoring the shocked looks from the people behind her. She watched her blood boil and had to bit back a smile, "Bye." she walked away and realised what she'd done and just stop walking,

"What was that?" Kate asked, Amy buried her head in her hands,

"I have no idea." she muttered, looking anywhere but at Sirius, "Oh god, what did I just say?" James smiled,

"That Sirius is your boyfriend." Amy glared at him,

"Thank you for that flashback." she muttered, Kate was giggling, Lily and Mary with Tyler walked over,

"What's wrong?" Mary asked,

"Amy just announced to her dad that I'm her boyfriend." Lily choked,

"What now?" Amy smiled,

"Mary..." Amy went to hug her but Mary dodged,

"Oh no this is way more interesting." Mary said,

"Hey guys what's happening." Amy turned to see Alice,

"Alice!" Amy gasped hugging her,

"Hey to you too, kiddo."

"Amy?" Lily said, Amy took a nervous breath and looked at Sirius who was utterly shocked,

"I'm so sorry Sirius! I don't know why I did it but I knew it would piss him off, I am so sorry." Sirius smiled,

"It's fine." Alice raised an eyebrow,

"What have I missed?" she asked,

"Amy said Sirius was her boyfriend to her dad." Alice chocked and then burst out laughing.

"Hey Tyler." Amy said smiling,

"Hello." he whispered,

"The trains leaving!" Kate exclaimed, everybody grabbed there stuff and hurried onto the train, they were hurrying down the corridor when Lily said,

"Wonder who's Head Boy." Kate laughed,

"You don't know do you?" Alice laughed with Kate,

"It's James." Mary said as they arrived at the compartments,

"WHAT?" Lily screeched,

"I find that tone offensive Lily." James said matter-of-factly,

"Oh really-" Lily began but her voice was drowned out by Amy saying,

"This could be good for you. You two sharing a common room means the rest off us don't have to hear your bitch fights." and with that Amy shoved Lily through the door, much to the amusement off James. After putting there trunks up Lily sighed,

"How could Dumbledore do something like that, choose Potter for Head Boy?" Lily said,

"Lily his not that bad, it's just when he's around you he get's a bit pig-headed but when his not around you his pretty cool and nice." Kate said sinking into a seat,

"Yeah his a really good Gryffindor as well." Mary said lying on the row off joined seats on one side off the compartment.

"And he takes his Quidditch Captain duties seriously." Alice said sitting next to Kate,

"And he takes care off all Gryffindor's from all years, people look up to him, hun. And people look up to him." Amy said sitting next to Alice

"So your saying I make him a toe-rag?" Lily asked, placing her hands on her hips,.

"Yes." Mary said waving the look Lily gave her away,

"No." Amy said glaring at Mary, "Were just saying he's in love with you, now don't you have to be somewhere?" Amy asked, Lily nodded and began to walk out,

"And call him James!" the three girls shouted at the redhead who slammed the compartment door open,

"Well this year shall be interesting." they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lily opened the Marauders compartment, they all looked at her,

"Potter, we have to go to the prefect compartment. If your gonna be a Head Boy, act like it." he stood up,

"It would be an honour, Lily-flower." Lily's eyes narrowed,

"No, Potter!" she said angrily, "I don't like the name Lily-flower, not from my family, not from my friends, and definitely not from you, to you I am Evans. Potter. Evans. Not Lily, not Lily-flower, Lily-Petal, Flower, Petal or Lils, got that?" he nodded, gulping, "Good." and with that she turned and stalked out off the compartment and down the hall ignoring the Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's and especially the Slytherins. She walked into the prefect cabin that had purple seats facing to red ones, Lily took one, sighing, James appeared five seconds later.

"Evans." he said politely. He sat down next to her, Lily thought about what her bestfriends had said. Lily took a shaky breath,

"Lily." she corrected him,

"Did you just great yourself?" he asked, amused,

"No, I'm saying you can call me Lily not Evans, but don't call me Lily-flower, Flower, Petal or Lily-petal, because if you did, I will curse you so bad." he nodded,

"Okay, Lily." he said, Lily sighed,

"As Heads we have to sort out Prefect Patrols, lead the meetings, sort out Quidditch practise dates, no your not in charge off them, we also have to sort out Seventh year dances and balls, yes James we do have balls and Dances in seventh year, we also don't have a curfew, we also sort out Hogsmeade dates. But for today were just sorting out the Patrols." Lily waved her wand and a quill and parchment with a table on appeared, they began to fill everyone's names in, by the time they had finish the prefects were beginning to fill in. Remus smirked,

"No scorch marks?" he asked,

"No." Lily told Remus with a smile. Dean Pavarti and his twin Jennifer Pavarti took seats, Neo Zabini glared at Lily. Once everybody was seated Lily smiled,

"Hey guys, hey I'm your new Head Girl." she smiled,

"Hey, I'm your new Head Boy." there were a few 'whoops' and even Lily could't help but smile.

"Yes, so were gonna make this quick, as prefects you can give detentions but only Heads can add or dock points, only give people who deserve them detentions please." Lily said her eyes on Zabini. "Yeah so anyway, James is gonna read out the patrols and this sheet will be posted in all house commons rooms, if you have a problem with them just come and speak to us." James read out the patrols when he had finished Lily smiled and said,

"Okay, well that's really it for today, we can speak more on Saturday, oh don't groan, I'm giving up my Saturday too, believe me I have other things I'd rather do. Well, I guess we can go now." everybody stood up and began to walk out, Lily smiled at James,

"Good going, James." she said before exiting and walking up to her own compartment, James and Remus caught up with her and said,

"Meeting on a Saturday?" James asked,

"I know." Lily said, they stopped at there doors,

"See ya, guys." she said, they both opened there doors and stepped in to see there friends, "Hey guys." Lily said sitting next to Amy.

* * *

Sirius and the Marauders jumped off the train with there trunks, and owls, they walked over to a carriage and climbed into one,

"Boys, last year." Sirius said, smirking, they all cheered, Remus, Sirius and James' eyes drifted over to the carriage where five beautiful girls sat laughing. Sirius watched Amy, the way her nose scrunched up, she turned like she could feel him looking and there eyes locked, she didn't frown, she didn't swear she just sat there watching, but then she turned away, Sirius watched as James looked at Lily and wave, Lily shook her head slightly and turned to talk to Alice, Amy looked over and sore James' hand go down, Sirius watched as Amy jumped off the carriage with Kate and walk over to them,

"James, your an absolute idiot." Amy said matter-of-factly, James snorted,

"Why?" he asked,

"Because me, Mary, Amy and Alice put in a good word for you, and you waving at her arrogantly is ruining it." Amy placed her hands on her hips,

"What'd you say?" James asked,

"The truth, your a good person but you turn into a dickhead when she's around, people look up to you, you take your duties properly and that your a good Gryffindor, so please don't screw this year up. If you have any chance off getting with Lily, waving like your a king is not the way." Amy said,

"You think I've got a chance with Lily?" he asked,

"Ohmygod." Kate muttered, "Just don't screw this up James." Kate said before Amy and her walked back to there own carriage. There cart began to move to Hogwarts, when it had docked they all jumped out, and put there trunks out before walking into the Great Hall. They took there seats, James and Sirius facing Peter and Remus. Amy sat next to Sirius, with Kate next to her and Lily next to Kate, Mary and Alice sat next to Remus, with Frank sitting next to Alice. "What song will the Hat sing this year?" Sirius asked, Remus snorted the whole hall started to talk into Dumbledore stood up.

"Hello, students, now I'm sure you all enjoyed your holidays, and can't wait to get back to learning!" Dumbledore chuckled as people groaned from all houses, "So we shall let the sorting commence." Sirius tuned out, Sirius leaned back and pulled down his shirt as it began to ride up, a few girls giggled at his toned stomach from chasing a werewolf and playing Quidditch. He ignored them, he was use to girls sworming over him, he had dated all the seventh years with the exceptions of Lily, Kate, Mary, Alice, the Slytherins, Janice Carter, Angelica Smith, India Martha and a few Hufflepuff's and a few other Ravenclaws, he had dated everyone from the new Fifth years to this Seventh years with about an exception off twenty five people and there was about fifty to seventy in each year. And minus the Slytherins, he had dated nearly everyone in Hogwarts, people who had gone now and people who were still in, girls knew what he was like, the smart ones would dump him first, the dumb ones would go out with him again and again. But he was a bit tiered of it now, he did want a girlfriend, a proper girlfriend, well Amy, one that he could hug, kiss and talk to, not like the others that he just use to snog and sleep with. He looked up at some Ravenclaws and smiled and winked at them, they giggled and waved at him, Amy gave him a dirty look before turning back to the sorting, Amy, Mary, Kate, Alice and Lily stood up clapping when Tyler was sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius looked up and sore Regulas, his younger Slytherin brother, with his new girlfriend Olivia Parkinson. He glared at them,

"Sirius!" Kate said, Sirius blinked and looked at her, "Food?" she asked amused, he leaned and grabbed a chicken Kiev.

"What is that?" Peter asked pointing to something that looked nice but smelled a bit odd,

"Foie Gras." Amy said,

"Is it nice?" he asked,

"Are you a vegetarian?" Amy asked,

"No." he said,

"You might like it." Amy shrugged,

"What is it?" he asked, about to take a bite,

"Goose liver." Amy said taking a spoon full of soup, Peter dropped the food and took something safer. Kate laughed at him. Sirius looked at James who was eating and watching Lily, he looked at Lily who was talking to Alice and Frank. Some people were beginning to move slightly around the hall talking to there friends in other houses,

"Hey Amy." Lavender said, Amy smiled,

"Hey Lavender." she said, Sirius took a swig off his pumpkin juice,

"Hey Sirius." a few girls said as they began to walk to some sixth years,

"Hey." Sirius replied, they giggled and blushed before walking off.

"That's revolting." Lily said, another girl approached them,

"Hey Amy, Lily, Mary, Kate, Alice, hey James, Remus, Peter, Frank, hey Sirius." they all said Hi to Olivia Swindon in Hufflepuff, she was truly pretty. With blonde shoulder length hair, curled, a slender body, with bright blue eyes and a teasing smile, "Sirius just wondering... if you maybe... wanted to go to Hogsmeade together, like, whenever, I mean you know the passages." Sirius sore Amy smirk slightly, when she sore him looking she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing,

"Um, sure." Sirius said, she smiled and walked away,

"How long was that Moony?" James asked,

"Forty five minutes, James." Sirius just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Amy you alright?" Lily asked, Amy's eyes were narrowed at Sally Jenkins, her family had been wiped out by a Death Eater,

"No." Amy said, everybody looked at her, "She's an orphan now." Amy said,

"How is that your fault?" Alice asked,

"My dad wiped out her family." Amy said, eyes narrowing still,

"Amy you couldn't off-" Amy cut Kate off,

"Stopped it, yeah I know. Back in a minute." Amy got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, she sat down next to Sally,

"Sally." she said gently, Sally looked up, she was red in the eyes,

"Hey, Amy." Amy sighed, she was only fourteen, she didn't deserve it,

"Sally, I'm so sorry." Sally smiled,

"Why? It's not your fault?" Amy sighed,

"It was my dad." she said, Sally sniffed,

"I know. But you don't even talk to your dad, you not like them." Sally pointed to Amy's half brother and sister, "Your good in the heart and soul, Amy." Amy smiled,

"If there's anything I can do." Amy said, Sally smiled,

"I know it's a lot to ask, but can you keep your brother and sister away from me?" Amy smiled, Alectus and Prissy wouldn't be touching Sally, Amy would make sure of it,

"I promise." Amy said, Amy conjured a tissue, "I have to go, but, if you ever need to speak, you know where to find me." Sally nodded, Amy touched her arm sweetly before standing, she glared at her sister and brother as they smirked and laughed, before turning and walking back to the Gryffindor table.

"How is she?" Mary asked,

"Terrible, how are you? And you, Alice?" Alice smiled,

"You asked us already." she said,

"And I'm asking now." Amy said, Alice sighed,

"It sucks, but I'm dealing." she said, squeezing Franks hand,

"Yeah, same." Mary said looking at Tyler talk to another boy, Amy went to take a slice off bread when it all changed to desert, all the girls reached for the ice cream, laughing they began to eat them, after they had all eaten there deserts and Amy was throwing peanuts at Kate Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling at Amy and Kate,

"Yes, yes, now welcome back send years and up, to are new pupils welcome! There is alot to look forward to, Hogsmeade trips, Quidditch." Amy, Kate, James, Sirius and the rest of Gryffindor team cheered, "NEWTs and OWLs." there was a groan from the fifth and seventh years, "for the seventh years you have the balls and dances to look forward to, lots to do this year, but sadly my speech must change tactics. Lord Voldemort is on the rise." Amy watch Mary and Alice pale, she looked at Sally who's hands were buried in her face, and to India Palma who watched her family being murdered three days before she returned to Hogwarts by Voldemort himself. "He is constantly looking to recruit pupils and penetrate our walls, so I ask you all, not to be afraid and not to say yes, but of course it is your choice." Dumbledore looked at Peter who fidgeted, and I ask you, to look for comfort in your friends and to patch up any hatred you had, because if we fight among are own then we have no chance, because how can we expect to beat the war out there if the war between pupils in school is at large. But that's enough off that, come on, pip-pip off to bed." Amy stood up glaring at Avery,

"He said I had to patch up my problems with people who aren't Death Eaters." Amy said, "I can still hate half the Slytherins." she continued, Kate rolled her eyes,

"Come on." Amy smiled at her siblings and winked before turning ad walking off with her friends, Lily and James went one way why the others continued to the Gryffindor common room. The Gryffindor common room was packed with people talking,

"I'm gonna go to bed." Amy said looking around, "I don't wanna be in here." she muttered waving goodbye to her friends and the three Marauders, Amy climbed the stairs and walked into her dorm, she got changed and lay in bed, she felt tears trickle down her face, Amy thought off her last week at home and an audible sob escaped, she turned over and closed her eyes going to sleep.

* * *

James and Lily walked into the common room draped in red velvet, it had two arm chairs by the fire and two three seats sofa's by the arm chairs, it had two books shelves and two desks, there were two staircases leading up, with a door between them leading to a bathroom.

"Wow." James said,

"Yeah." Lily said, Lily sighed, "I'm gonna go get changed, see ya later James." she said before walking up one staircase to her bedroom. There was a loud knock on the portrait, James said,

"Let them in." thinking it would be Amy coming to see Lily, and was extremely glad to see Sirius and Remus,

"Peter's knocked out." Sirius said snorting, he sat down,

"Hows Amy?" James joked,

"Hating me, probably." Sirius said, Lily came down in shorts and a strappy top,

"Amy doesn't hate you." Lily said to Sirius, "Your not her favourite person in the world, but Amy still see's you as a really good friend and person, but honestly she's just confused about you." Lily told him sitting in an arm chair with _Pride and Prodigious_, Sirius grinned, James yawned,

"School tomorrow." James told them, Sirius groaned,

"I don't think the teachers are happy to see you either Sirius." Lily said, smirking. Sirius smiled,

"Good one, Evans." he told her, after an hour Sirius and Remus left and Lily went to bed, James walked to his bed and got into his pyjamas with a sigh. Something was up with Wormtail. He thought before he went to sleep.

**A/N: I know. Crap. Sorry R&R.**

**Nymphadora'Tonks'Tonks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters.**

Chapter Three

_Truths Kept Secrets._

Kate woke up on the first off October, the best Saturday in her decision, today was the day of there first Hogsmeade trip, today was the month off Halloween and the Halloween ball, and today was the day she would ask Remus to go with her. Kate yawned, and remembered she was in Lily's room having slept there, the yawned widely again. She smiled at the note Lily had left saying to pick any clothes she wanted, she got ready and skipped down the stairs,

"Hey Bubbly." Lily said joking,

"Morning!" Kate said smiling,

"Your happy." Lily said,

"Yes I am, it's our last first Hogsmeade trip, it's October, the month of Thriller." James, Sirius and Remus walked downstairs,

"October!" Sirius, James and Remus yelled, Kate smiled, the portrait swung open to show Amy in a red dress with black spider web like things on, she looked stunning, with Mary in a black day dress and Alice in a dark plum one,

"October!" Kate, Amy, Mary and Alice shouted,

"Am I the only one who doesn't care it's October?" Amy gasped,

"Lily where is your Thriller spirit?" Amy asked, Lily shook her head and stood up dropping the blanket she was wearing a deep blue top that went past her bum with ripped leggings, spider earnings and a skull necklace,

"October!" she yelled laughing with her friends, Kate watch Amy take out a headband that had the netted material people wear when going to funerals,

"To Hogsmeade!" she commanded, laughing Kate joined Arms with her and Mary, Lily joined arms with Amy and Alice, the five girls walked out laughing, they walked into the grand hall, the people who looked at them gave them thumbs up,

"October!" the Gryffindor table said greeting them, they sat down and sore even the breakfast was styled in October fashion.

After they had eaten Kate and the girls went into the Entrance Hall and walked down the road to Hogsmeade, "Where to first, girlie?" Kate asked, they all smiled,

"Honeydukes!" laughing they began to walk to the shop, after going to Honeydukes and buying some clothes they walked to the Three Broom Sticks, Kate was still laughing so hard from when, for once, it was Amy that fell over, when they walked into the Three Broom Sticks, clutching her ribs she forced herself to stop laughing along with everybody else. They went to the back and took a table, putting there stuff down, everybody sat down but Kate,

"Five Firewhisky's?" Kate asked,

"Butterbeer. Ginger in mine." Mary, Alice and Lily said,

"Alright then, be boring sods." Kate turned as Lily snorted and walked to the front,

"Hi can I have three Butterbeer's, all with ginger in, and two Firewhisky's please?" Kate paid as the barman gave her the drinks, she took them to the table placing them down,

"To Seventh year." Kate said, the all said 'Seventh Year' and clinked there drinks before taking a swig.

"To our beautiful Head Girl, Miss Lily Jane Evans." Lily blushed as they all repeated Amy's words before touching there drinks together and having a swig.

"To Hogwarts." Mary said, they all said Hogwarts and took a drink,

"To our Friendship lasting after Hogwarts." Alice said, they all smiled and repeated her words before taking a drink, Lily smiled,

"To all our lost ones." Lily said, they all nodded and repeated the words before taking a sip, Kate smiled,

"To moving on." they all nodded, "To moving on." they chimed, and were surprised to see every Seventh Year in the pub repeat it with them, before taking a drink.

"Maybe we should invite them over, there not that bad." Amy snorted,

"Black is." she muttered. Lily rolled her eyes, "Just cause you like James." Lily choked on her Butterbeer, making Kate laugh until Lily shot her a disgusting look.

* * *

Amy yawned and got off her bed in her dorm, she walked out off the room and into the common room, where a fourth year girl ran up to her,

"Did you hear! Did you Amy?" she asked, jumping up and down,

"Hear what, Emma?" she squealed,

"Peter Pettigrew got into a fight with your brother and sister!" Amy eyes went wide,

"No way." she said, she nodded, "Ohmygod, this might just be the best gossip, ever!" Amy said, the fourth year nodded, "Thanks, Emma!" Amy said before walking up the stairs to the boys dorm. "Peter?" Amy wanted to see if it was true, "Peter!" she called again opening the door, Sirius came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist,  
"Sorry." Amy said, wrinkling her nose, "looking for Peter, have you seen him?" she asked,

"Why?" he asked,

"Because I wanted to ask him something." she informed him,

"What?" he asked,

"Nothing, I heard he had a fight with my siblings." Sirius shrugged, "Bye then." she said turning,

"Why not hang out?" Amy rolled her eyes,

"Sirius your in a towel, and I find you infuriating." she told him, "Why did you leave home?" she asked,

"What?" he asked her,

"Why did you run away?" she asked again,

"Why, does it bother you?" Amy glared,

"I hate those stupid fucking parties, and the pesky dinners and the and the stupid meetings and sleep overs and fucking holidays!" Amy said angrily, "It was alright with you and Andy there!" she almost yelled,

"I had enough, you know how that is." he said,

"Didn't you think it was a bit selfish?" she asked,

"You left." Amy's eyes blazed,

"Yes, when I was seventeen on my way to Hogwarts!" she said,

"My parents were happy to burn me off the tapestry."

"You know damn well I'm not talking about your parents!" Amy said

"Who then?" he asked,

"Your brother! Regulas!"

"He didn't care he went and play exploding snaps!" Amy glared,

"Sirius! He had just turned fifteen!" she screamed,

"So! I had slept with half of our year when I was fifteen!" Amy rolled her eyes, and then something dawned on her, she closed her eyes,

"How many people did you sleep with in July?" Sirius shrugged,

"I dunno ten." Amy sucked air,

"Your a pig." she whispered,

"What?" he asked,

"Sirius you asked me out on the first off July and we broke up the first of August. You cheated on me." Amy closed her eyes, "And you lied, you said you was a virgin to get into my knickers, oh my god, I'm such an idiot."

"Amy-" Sirius began, Amy shook her head,

"No. No. No. No. No." Amy said, "No, forget it, you lied to me, you cheated on me with ten girls, you used me, you slept with me and dumped me, and your a jerk." Sirius walked over to her and touched her arm, she slapped his hand away and striked his face with her palm, "Don't touch me." she said, Sirius watched as an actual tear leaked out of her eye and she turned and walked out the room. Amy walked into her dorm and sat on the bed, she didn't know why tears were coming out off her eye, this all happened two years ago why did it matter? Kate walked in with Mary, Alice and Lily, they stopped dead in there tracks at the sight off Amy,

"Amy what's wrong?" Lily asked gently,

"He cheated on me." Amy said taking shaky breaths, "with ten girls, and I don't even know why I'm crying because t-this happened t-two years a-ago." they all went and sat on Amy's bed,

"Who Amy?" Lily asked,

"Sirius." Amy whispered, "He cheated on me with ten girls, lied so he could sleep with me. His such a jerk." Kate took Amy's hand in her own,

"It's natural. It doesn't mean you still like him." Amy nodded,

"I've had other guys cheat on me before, it makes me feel like such a whore, but, but, because he used to be my bestfriend, I thought, he at least wouldn't."

* * *

Lily walked into the common room with Kate to see Sirius there with James, Kate stepped forward but Lily stopped her, "Kate behave." Lily told her, Kate glowered at Sirius,

"You son of a bitch." Kate muttered going to sit on a seat,

"It was in fifth year." James said, Lily's eyes widened,

"So? Don't you get it. Don't you know how she must be feeling?" Lily said sitting down by Kate,

"No." Sirius and James said,

"She hates the fact that people think she's pretty, she hates the fact that that's why most people go out with her, she hates the fact that just because she doesn't sleep with all off them they cheat on her, it makes her feel like a whore." Lily told him,

"And it makes her sick to know someone she used to trust was one of those people who cheated on her." Kate said, "I'm going to go see Mary." and with that Kate left, Lily looked at Sirius how pale he was,

"Lily I am really sorry about it, I was an idiot back then. I never wanted to hurt her, I don't want to hurt her." Lily nodded, and her eyebrows narrowed,

"You like Amy." Lily said, biting her lip,

"What?" Sirius asked,

"You like Amy, like, like like her. Don't deny it!" she said squealing,

"Yes, okay, I like Amy, I have done since I seen her on her birthday, why do you care?" he asked her, Lily smiled,

"Because I think Amy likes you too." Lily squealed again. Sirius' eyes widened, "Apologise to her Sirius." Sirius nodded and stood up walking away. Lily jumped up and ran to her bedroom and got a book, she walked downstairs and sat on the sofa,

"Pride and Prejudiced?" he asked, Lily smiled,

"A love story." James rolled his eyes,

"I know what it is, I have read it, but it's so... classic, it's not the truth." Lily put the book down,

"And why is that?" she asked him,

"Because there's no sex." Lily snorted, "Hear me out, okay, so sex isn't the most important thing in a relationship, but, think about it, sex is important, it's fun, it's in a relationship, a proper relationship, anyway." Lily rolled her eyes and looked into his eyes,

"So sex is important?" James nodded,

"Prove it." Lily said, James lifted an eyebrow, "Come on James." Lily said, "Prove to me that sex is important." she said, "I bet you thirty Gallons that it isn't." James looked at her,

"Your on." Lily smiled, and shook his hand, "Now how do I prove it to you?" he asked, a bit dumbfounded. Lily laughed and leaned in and kissed him on the lips, she whispered, her lips still pressed against his,

"How do you think." James looked at her,

"Lily are you serious?" Lily smiled, and nodded, James kissed her hard on the lips, taking off her top.

* * *

Amy lay down, it was only three pm. but she just wanted to sleep away what had happened.

_Amy walked into the living room, in her invisibility cloak, her mother had told her to stay upstairs,  
"Prove your one of us then!" a women hissed, her mother pulled up her sleeve to show something Amy couldn't bear see, she ran out the room and out of the house_

Amy sat bolt right up, panting, she had this nightmare every time she went to sleep, thought she knew it wasn't a nightmare, she had witnessed this happen. Amy got out off bed and walked over to the desk,s he picked up some parchment and a quill and began to right,

_Dear Andromeda,  
Hey Andy. I miss you so much, even though I'm at Hogwarts again, I feel more alone then ever before. Kate is hiding something, I see her every night crying when she thinks were asleep. Mary has to deal with the death of her father, her mother in hospital and Tyler. Alice has to deal with the death of her father aswell, and Lily is having trouble coming to terms with liking James weather she believes it or not. I still can't talk to Sirius now more then ever, And. He cheated on me when we went out in fifth year, I only found out today. With ten girls! And lied to so I'd sleep with him. And it's not even the fact that he did it, because I know it happened two years and he might of changed. But he still won't talk to me, and it's the fact that he lied to me. I don't know why I'm surprised, no offence. Or why I'm crying._

_But the real reason I'm upset is because I keep having a nightmare, it happened a few days before I returned to Hogwarts, somebody was at our house, it might have been Belatrix. But she asked my mum to prove she was one off them and my mum pulled her sleeve up. I've left home now. I'm gonna stay with Lily for a few days when we break up until we've all got a house together. But it's unbearable, I don't know what to do And. Help me. __What do I do?_

_My mothers a Death Eater._

_Love from Amy._

_P.S. How's Nymphadora, and Ted?_

Amy stood up after putting the letter in an envelope, she got dressed and put some shoes on before walking out off her dorm and walking up to the owlrey, she entered it and sore her Phoenix, her Phoenix Violet flew down, she tied the letter to Violet's leg and let Violet fly off.

* * *

Kate put her library books back, she was walking out when she sore Remus, she smiled to herself and took a deep breath, she walked over to him smiling, he looked up and smiled,

"Hey." he said,

"Hey." Kate said, she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Remus I was wondering... if, well you see, and, I have no idea how to say this, Remus would you, um, be my date to the Halloween ball?" she asked, Remus smiled,

"I'd love to." he said, Kate smiled at him.

"Thanks, I have to go, Sirius has really upset Amy." Remus lifted an eyebrow, "He cheated on her with ten girls, and she just found out." Remus nodded gathering his stuff,

"I better go slap some sense into him." Kate smiled, they both walked out talking about Amy and Sirius and then separated, Remus to the boys dorm, and Kate to the girls. Kate walked in to see Amy sleeping, Kate smiled at the sight off Amy and got into some pyjamas and went to sleep herself. The scene in the kitchen was all she could think about and found herself reliving it again and again.

* * *

Mary walked into the dorm and got into bed, lying there her eyes went blank as she had a vision. A boy and girl having sex, a girl with long dark hair kissing a boy with dark messy but perfect hair, and then a fight in Hogsmeade. Mary could see around her dorm again and her eye brows narrowed, the two people having sex were James and Lily, the two people kissing were, or at least she thought was Amy and Sirius, and the fight at Hogsmeade involved all her friends and Belatrix Lestrange. Could this prediction be the highlight events off the year? Mary shook it off and lay down, going to sleep.

**A/N: I know. Shit. But to be fair I was writing it at midnight :L.**

**Nymphadora'Tonks'Tonks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_October Moon_

Lily's eyes fluttered open, it took her a second to remember where she was, and then everything off the previous day came flooding back into her, she bit her lip and looked at a sleeping James Potter next to her. Shit. She didn't regret sleeping with him, but it certainly wasn't the smartest decisions she's ever made. She looked around his bedroom and then back to him, his eyes opened and she smiled at him, "I owe you thirty Gallons." he said, grabbing his glasses off the side,

"What?" she asked, he smiled,

"I owe you thirty Gallons, your right sleeping with you wasn't important, I still feel the same way, nothings changed." Lily blinked a few times, taking the words in,

"I'm going to get ready." she said, she got up, putting on her pyjamas and walked out off the room, she walked to her own bedroom and got some clothes before walking downstairs and having a shower. When she was changed she looked at herself in the mirror. "Lily Jane Evans, what have you done?" she muttered, groaning she walked out of her bedroom to see Mary waiting for her,

"Yes, may I help you?" Lily asked cheekily,

"Oh believe me, you can." Lily raised an eyebrow, "Have you slept with James Potter?" she asked, Lily's eyes went wide,

"Y-y-yes. Last night, how did you-?" Mary smiled,

"I have a vision." Lily cursed, she hated that Mary could use her visions to spy on her, Mary giggled,

"Spill!" Mary said, happily,

"You haven't told anybody, have you?" she asked, Mary shook her head.

"I also sore Amy and Sirius, or it looked like them to from where I was seeing, snogging." Lily rolled her eyes,

"Shocker!" Lily said sarcastically, Mary laughed,

"What's a shocker?" Sirius asked coming from James room with Remus, Peter and James,

"Nothing." Mary said, looking at Sirius with great interest. She looked to Lily, and Lily giggled,

"The poor girl." Lily said watching Sirius scoff down a box off All Flavour Beans. Mary dissolved into giggles. There was a screech from outside the portrait hole. The door opened and Kate came in soaked from head to toe in water, Lily burst out laughing,

"I. Hate. Third. Years." she said, taking her wand out, she dried herself. "I reckon they thought I was Amy." she said,

"Why?" Mary asked, amused,

"Because it's those third years who keep asking her out." Lily giggled,

"Aw, I love Tommy. His so sweet." Kate glared at Lily.

"This isn't sweet, this is war. I'm gonna kill him!" Mary laughed,

"Katrina Sophia Jules! That is a mean thing to say!" Kate glared,

"This is Amy's outfit." Lily's eyes went wide,

"Good luck with that." Lily said, standing up, "Come on Kate, let's go get some breakfast."

"No, I have grapes." Lily rolled her eyes and pulled her out the door with Mary.

* * *

Sirius looked at his friends, "That was, um, normal?" James nodded, "So Prongsie, what did you call us here to tell us?" they all nodded,

"I slept with Lily Jane Evans." he said, Sirius actually fell off his chair.

"What!" he asked, extremely amused,

"I slept with Evans. She was reading a book about a relationship that's extremely good without sex." Sirius scoffed, James smiled, "I told her that was all bullshit, and she bet me thirty Gallons that sex wasn't important. I asked how to prove it, and she kissed me saying 'how do you think?' so I kissed her back and took her top off and it just sort off... happened." Sirius was laughing so hard,

"Who knew Evans was the kinky type!" when Sirius recovered he said, "So what was it like?" he asked,

"Nice." he said, Sirius rolled his eyes, "It was really _really _nice." James said, Sirius groaned,

"Was she good?" Sirius asked, James hesitated, not sure whether to tell his friends this, and then said,

"Yes." Sirius barked with laughter again, the boys walked into the hall for breakfast, there sat the five girls, Amy smiling, and throwing peanuts at Kate, Lily talking to Alice and Mary, they all sat down next to them,

"What we doing today then?" he asked everyone, all the girls looked at him, Amy glared,

"We?" she asked,

"You?" he corrected himself slowly, Amy nodded,

"Good little Mut." she said, she said before turning to Kate, Sirius rolled his eyes,

"Amy?" he asked, everybody watched as Amy turned, her curled hair falling into her face,

"Yes?" she asked stiffly.

"I'm sorry." he said, she blinked in surprise and took a few seconds to pull herself back together,

"What?" she asked,

"I'm sorry." he said again.

"Sirius, that doesn't make it right. Actions speak louder then words, Sirius." she turned just in time for the owls, along with Violet the phoenix to fly in with mail, she picked up the letter and said,

"See you in a bit, chicks." she grabbed Kate's grapes and with a wink at Kate she had left the hall.

* * *

Amy sat on her bed, her hands shaking she opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Aymira,  
Hey Aims. Yeah, Nymphadora, Teddy and I are fine. I miss you so much, aswell. It feels like it has been forever since we last seen each other, I'd invite you to come over for Christmas but me, Teddy and Nymphadora are going away on holiday. Family thing. You know. I know it's hard feeling alone. Maybe you need to just confront your friends about what's happening to them. And maybe you need to tell them what your going through Amy. I know you're finding it so hard to talk to Sirius. And maybe I can get him to see reason. I know his a player, and don't cry Amy. It happened two years ago, you know his changed, you know his not that person any more. Don't hate me for what I'm about to say Amy, but have you ever considered you're so hurt by this because you like Sirius, have you ever thought you might be falling for him? Or at least fancy him?_

"What!" Amy hissed to herself, "_Like_ Sirius, Andy you must be ill or something." she muttered before continuing to read.

_Amy I don't know how I can help with your mother being a Death Eater. All I can say is that you knew she supported there ways, I'm glad you moved out. And I think you need to forgive The Mut, you need someone to speak to and you won't always be able to speak to me. Not being mean, babe. Just saying how it is. Just keep fighting, and remember who you are, and what you want. Remember you are Aymira Cecilia Vaiyn. Don't ever forget that. Remember Amy, talk to your friends, talk to Sirius, and just consider you like him. Talk to Dumbledore if you have to. Come visit me if that's what you need to do. I'm here for you Amy, and so are they._

_Love Andromeda_

Amy groaned, before she could do anything else a black shaggy dog came in, she squealed, and then stopped, the dog was looking at her. She noticed the dog had the same eyes as Sirius, the same cheeky, cocky, vibe. He looked at her the same. His hair was the same - perfect yet shaggy. And it was the same colour, plus Sirius had tried to apologize earlier, and Sirius knew dogs were her favourite animals. She wasn't shocked. Why should she be? Sirius in many ways is like a dog. And he breaks every other rule, why not become an illegal animagus?

"Sirius!" she said angrily, "Change back, quick!" she said huffing, Sirius phased back into a human, smiling slightly. Amy lifted a finger to his chest, "Sirius. Black. You. Are. An. Illegal. Animagus." she poked him with each word, "What made you decide to do something so reckless." he grabbed her wrist,

"I can't tell you. I promised Remus I wouldn't." Amy's eyebrows furrowed, and then she smirked.

"He thinks I don't know his a werewolf?" she asked, fighting back a laugh,

"You know?" she nodded,

"How?" she rolled her eyes,

"It was first year, before any off you knew, I'm guessing." he nodded, "I sore him change." she shrugged,

"Amy, that isn't important. I just needed you too know, I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. And I want to be your friend." she smiled at him.

"I don't even know why I believe you." she mused, undoing his hands around her wrists. He smiled and sat on her bed next to her, "Sirius." Amy whispered, he looked at her, Amy closed her eyes, feeling the tears well in her eyes, and one leak out, she felt his finger wipe them away,

"Amy, what's wrong?" he asked, she sighed,

"Sirius, m-my mum's a d-death eater." she said her voice catching on a sob,

"Oh, Amy." he muttered, pulling her closer to him, she buried her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her,

"I'm sorry." Amy said, her voice muffled from her speaking into his chest,

"For what?" he asked,

"For this." she said, quietly, "And for getting so mad about something that happened two years ago. And I'm sorry about having ago at you for leaving home." she continued,

"Shh." Sirius cooed. "I'm sorry too." he said,

"For what?" she asked,

"For being such a bastard all the time." he felt her smile into his chest.

"Yeah, you are sometimes, Snuffles." Sirius smiled at Amy's nickname for him, he hadn't heard her say it since they were little. After a while off Sirius holding Amy, she sat up straight and looked in the mirror,

"I look like shit." she muttered,

"No you don't, you look fine." she smiled at the mirror so he could see, she wiped all her make-up off and sat on her bed again,

"So." she said,

"So."

"Who are you taking to Halloween ball?"

"No one." he said,

"Come on, Sirius! This is you, the amount off girls trying to sneak you love potions, if you get any chocolate, don't eat it." he smirked,

"I'm just going with James and Peter." he said shrugging. "And you?" he asked,

"Nobody." he looked at her,

"Amy do you know how many guys-" she nodded so he stopped mid-sentence,

"Yeah, but I'm going with Lily and Mary. I'm so happy for Remus and Kate." she said smirking.

"Yeah." he said, "heard about Lily and James?" he asked, Amy laughed and nodded,

"Okay, so I'm going with Mary, because Lily will probably go with James." Sirius nodded.

* * *

Mary sat outside with all her friends: Lily, Alice, Amy, Kate, Sirius, James, Peter, Frank and Remus, when Joe, a seventh year Gryffindor, and a mate off Franks walked over,

"Hey guys." he said, they all said hey, "Mary can I speak to you?" he asked,

"Sure." Mary said getting up, "Back in a min." she said, and walked off with Joe, she looked up at him smiling,

"Mary, I um, wanted to know, if you, wanted to go to the Halloween ball with me." Mary bit her lip holding back a scream off joy, she'd liked Joe forever now,

"Y-yeah, that'd be great." she said, smiling. He nodded, "I'll see you later then?" she asked, he nodded again, she nodded with him, he walked away leaving her standing there, she turned to her friends completely dazed and numb she walked over to them sitting down with a stupid grin on her face.

"What'd he want?" Alice asked,

"He wanted to go to the Halloween ball. With me. As my date." Amy squealed hugging her,

"You are one off the hottest girls in school." Sirius reminded her, all the girls rolled there eyes,

"Such pee brains." Amy muttered. All the girls nodded,

"It's so close!" Lily said as the girls got up,

"Where you going?" James asked, Lily blushed a deep crimson as the blood flooded to her cheeks,

"Nowhere." she said, pulling the girls with her.

Mary walked into the bathroom, it was midnight. She thought she could hear Moaning Myrtle crying, she yawned widely, and then thought off something. Why had she come to this bathroom? She didn't know, it was like a compulsion, she yawned again and looked into a mirror, where a figure stood looking in, it was a boy. She looked and sore his reflection staring at her, she knew those eyes - they were Sirius' eyes. But it wasn't Sirius. It was Regulas.

"This is the girls-" the rest off her words were cut off by her choking, on air? She felt her oesophagus clench and she couldn't breath, she looked into his eyes what were staring at her, frightful.

"What am I doing...?" was the last thing she heard before she fainted off lack of oxygen.

* * *

Lily grumbled, it was midnight! James had detention! So she was utterly bored. And Hagrid wasn't in his cabin. So she was walking into the forest, after she got so far she realized something. Shit. It was a full moon. Werewolves - including Remus would be in here. She had to get out off there, it was way to dangerous. She began to turn and heard a faint howl, her breath hiked as she began to slowly creep from the middle off the forest. After a few seconds she heard some snuffling, and someone walking, she turned and whispered,

"Hello?"

No answer. She began to creep away when it came again.

"Hello?" she called again. No answer. And then she sore it. The big werewolf coming out, but it had Remus eyes, she took a slow breath in and said, "Remus. It's Lily, I need to go." but the werewolf striked, she let out a blood curdling screech before running away, with Remus following her, he didn't touch her, thankfully, she ran and she ran, she didn't want to hurt him, she was pretty sure it was Remus. And then she turned because she was pressed against a tree, and Remus was gaining on her, "P-p-please Remus!" she whispered shakily. What could she do? She couldn't use magic on him, it would only make him kill her. Faster. And she couldn't get James to come. How? Accio James doesn't seem logical. She took in a deep breath, "James! Potter! Sirius! Black! Sirius! JAMES!" her voice got louder and louder and when the werewolf Remus was about to rip her head off her shoulders a stag jumped in front, the Stag ran at the werewolf until Remus ran off. The Stag came up to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ohmygod. Thank you. Thank you." she whispered over and over, the stag threw his head back, as if asking her to get on, what she obliged to. The stag trotted outside the forest, she sat there looking at the stag. This stag had James' eyes. And James colour coat. Odd. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you so much." she whispered again and again, she kissed the stags neck, burring her head into it. There was a sound off someone phasing and Lily lifted her head to see a figure. James Potter standing in front off her instead off the stag. She kissed him softly on the lips, quickly growing stronger, more passionate. She pulled away for oxygen.

"By the way I'm an animagus." he whispered in her ear, Lily kissed him again, deepening it quickly. Once she had pulled away she sighed onto his lips and said, clearly and breathlessly,

"James Potter will you go out with me?" Lily watched as James actually looked startled and then kissed her on her lips, once he had pulled away from her full lips he said, in the same tone,

"Yes, Lily Evans it would be an honour." Lily smiled and hugged him tightly, once she had let go off him she whispered,

"Go. Remus needs you." James nodded, Lily kissed him softly again and James transformed, she sore a figure off a dog and a rat, she smiled at them as the Stag took his position,

"Goodnight, James, Sirius, Peter. Just promise one thing? Please, come back. In one piece. All off you." The dog barked saying 'yes', the rat simply squeaked a 'yes' and the stag's eyes glowed as he blew through his nose saying 'yes'. "Good. Goodnight boys." she whispered before turning and skipping back to the Head Dorm. She walked to her bedroom and lay down with a happy sigh. She crawled under her cover and let her sleep deprived body go into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kate woke up bright and early the next morning, "Mary, Alice you awake?" she muttered,

"Yeh." Mary muttered sleeplessly,

"I hate school." Alice grumbled,

"Amy! WAKE UP!" Kate shouted. No response. Kate got out off bed and checked Amy's bed. It was empty. "What the... where's she?" Kate broke off, "She'll turn up." she muttered going to take a shower. She had a feeling Amy was either at Lily's or talking to Sirius, they had seemed closer since they made up about Sirius' cheating. She wouldn't be surprised if they got together. She went and got ready and walked down the stairs to see Remus waiting for her like planned,

"You don't wont want to walk with me after I tell you what I'm about to." Kate's heart sped at Remus' words,

"You don't want to be my date?" she asked franticly,

"No, no! I do. It's just. Lily and James got together last night, there a couple now." Kate's squealed and kissed Remus on the cheek, she felt him blush under her soft lips and said,

"Thank you! Sorry, Remus!" Kate ran out the room and towards the Head Common room. She burst threw the doors to see Lily sitting down talking to Amy in a hushed whisper and James and Sirius also talking in a hush whisper, they all turned, Kate was panting,

"The. Others. Gone. For. Breakfast. Remus. Told. Me. Alice. And. Mary. Still. Don't. Know. And-" Amy cut Kate off,

"Your about to pass out?" Amy asked amused, Kate took in a deep breath,

"Probably. But. So. Worth. It." Lily smiled,

"Kate if you keep taking one breath to say each word eventually you're going to get dizzy and faint, you know that right?" Kate nodded slightly at Lily's words. Kate stumbled over her feet as she quickly walked to her two bestfriends, once she arrived she said,

"Well? Details?" Lily rolled her eyes at her bestfriend.

* * *

Lily told Kate, the story she'd tell everyone but the Marauders and Amy. She told them she had stumbled into the forest when a werewolf had come, and James had found her, picked her up and ran away. Amy of course knew the Animagus secret and Lily told everything to her. She had told the faux story to everyone in her little group off friends (not including Amy and the boys) about five times each, and she was so glad she had escaped them all and into the safety off the Head Common room.

"Hey." James said coming down from his dorm, Lily grinned up at him,

"Hey." she said, slightly breathless. He went and sat next to her, she sighed into his chest as she leant into it, he wrapped his arms around her middle, and Lily tilted her head and stretched her neck, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I never thought I'd ever see the day Lily Evans rested in my arms." he whispered into her hair, nibbling on her earlobe.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you James Potter are trying to seduce me." she whispered back breathlessly,

"Me? Never." he said with a mock innocence tone. Lily giggled as she curled into him,

"Lils?" he whispered,

"Mhm?"

"Why'd you go out with me?" Lily smiled,

"Because you're not a toe-rag any more."

"But you used to hate me." he pointed out, Lily laughed slightly,

"I never hated you. Sure, you weren't my favourite person in the world, but no matter how much I told myself I never hated you." James kissed her head softly, smiling into her hair. They stayed there for a while, just enjoying being in each others arms, before Lily drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_The First In The Season_

Amy lay tierdly awake, slowly going to sleep again. "Amy wake up!" Kate shouted,  
"Nahh." Amy muttered,  
"Mary, go tell Padfoot. Did I just call him Padfoot? Oh no, we've became Marauders, Marauder groupies, Marauderettes."  
"Kate?" Amy whispered,  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." she heard Mary leave the room, and about five minutes later return, "They say they have a way off coming up." and sure enough Amy heard them come in,  
"How-?" Kate asked,  
"Fly up. Simple." James said simply. But Amy knew it was the Anamagi forms that could come up.  
"Amy, wake up!" Sirius said.  
"No, Sirius, I'm tierd, this is your fault for letting me stay up late." and then she curled up. "Wake me up on Halloween day."  
"Its Halloween tomorrow!" James said, Amy sat right up, her hair falling over her shoulders gracefully, Sirius watched her and bit his lip, why did she have to be so... so... _sexy_? "It's Quidditch today! Why didn't anybody wake me!" then she was running and having a shower, and getting dressed, she grabbed her Nimbus (the newest one! James, Sirius and Kate had them too.) grabbed her Quidditch robes and stuff, did her make-up and hair and said, "Food! Let's go!" and they all ran to the hall, to eat before playing Slytherin. They entered the hall and all the houses minus Slytherin cheered, everybody sore there new brooms and gasped, Regulus had one aswell. "Sirius. Amy." rolling there eyes they turned to Prissy,  
"Prissy." Amy said with such venom Regulus flinched,  
"Congratulations?"  
"On beating you? Thanks." Prissy was a Chaser like Amy and Kate and another girl called Juliet. Regulus was another Chaser on the Slytherin team. Sirius was a Beater on the Gryffindor team along with Daniel Spinnet. James was, obviously, there Seeker and William Johnson was their Keeper.  
"Err.. no, on both you Blood Traitors going out. It's the talk off Slytherin." Amy and Sirius looked at each other,  
"When did you ask me out?" Amy asked confused.  
"I didn't I don't think...?"  
"Huh?" Amy said turning with Sirius and walking off, "She's such a dick."  
"Indeed." Sirius agreed sitting down. Amy grinned and fell into her seat grabbing a bowl of fruit while Sirius stuffed his face with a cooked breakfast, she snorted at him and couldn't help but notice how good he look today.  
"See something you like, Vaiyn?" he asked, catching her watching him, she gave him her adorable smile,  
"Yeah." she said, his heart stopped and he froze... was she admitting she liked him? "Those mushrooms." she said, sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth and grinning at him. He nodded, he was actually disappointed that she'd said that, she was so close... so close to saying she liked him. He looked round the room, and sore a Slytherin load up there plates on just mushrooms. He took out his wand and said, "_Accio_." the plate whizzed over to them and he gave it to Amy. She giggled as she began to make a mushroom sandwich out of them and the Slytherin just glared. "We need to go!" she said as she finished her sandwich, Kate looked at the time. "James' will kill us." the trio stood, grabbing there brooms and made there way out the hall, as soon as the doors closed they ran to the changing rooms and burst through the doors to see James' glaring. "Get changed. Now." they nodded sharply.  
"Were only five minutes late!" Kate and Amy hissed as they went to the corner, there really should be separate changing rooms... Sirius went to the other side of the room, away from the girls, like he did every game. They got changed quickly and sat down as they took out a mirror deciding whether to put her hair up or not. "Put it up." Gwenog said. "It's windy." They nodded, Gwenog was the only other girl on there team, and for that one of and Amy and Kate's friends. Kate and Amy swept up the long hair and put it at a ponytail at the tops of there head, they bounced there head from side to side so there ponytail went everywhere out of boredem, until James coughed loudly at them. They stopped and put there hands in there laps. "Thank you. Now it's Halloween tomorrow." he began, "And I am prepared to throw a practise on the ball night if we don't win." everybody shouted disagreements.  
"Bull shit." Amy said. "You're taking Lily to the ball. Dickhead." Sirius grinned at Amy's language, she did swear a lot.  
"Just win." James said with a death glare. "Aye aye captain." They all stood up, their brooms in hand and walked outside to face the Slytherin's. Sirius glared at his younger brother and Amy blew a kiss at her sister. She glared and punched her fist into her palm. Amy raised an eyebrow and turned to Kate, who was stifling a laugh of her own. "Okay, I want a nice, clean match!" Professor McGonagall said, filling in for the usual Quidditch ref. "Captains shake hands!" James stepped forward and so did Avery. Everybody stepped back. "Mount your brooms... and GO!" Amy kicked off the ground hard, zooming through the air. Juliet grabbed the Quaffle and passed it to Kate. Regulus dropped the five feet to her but she dodged him, Kate threw it to Amy just as Regulus crashed into her. Amy winced but continued to the goal post and faked for the right hoop but went for the middle one. It went through! "AND TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR." Amy turned on her broom, doing a little dance and sore that Kate was alright, she smirked at her sister who gave her a death glare back. If looks could kill... "AMY!" Sirius shouted. Confused Amy began to shout "Wha-?" but she didn't finish her question. She felt a Bludger to her head then she felt a bat to her neck, she fell forward, off her broom and didn't even manage to make a sound before Sirius had flew to where she was falling and caught her on his broom. "Whoa." she muttered. "Dude, that hurts." she told him.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes, where's my broom?"  
"Kate's got it."  
"Take me too it."  
"Amy, you're heads pretty bad, maybe you should go get it-"  
"Sirius, we have a free shot! He's not allowed to him me with the bat! Take me to my broom!" sighing Sirius flew to Kate and Amy climbed not so steadily onto her own broom.  
"Amy-" Kate began but Amy was flying to take her free shot. She shot, she scored. The crowed cheered but things weren't really clear. She didn't pass out through the game though. Gryffindor won. And as everybody was flying to the ground that was when Amy just couldn't hear. Everything was in black and white and she was wobbling. She sore Sirius lips move as she walked over to where everybody was cheering, she shrugged, "I can't hear you!" she must have shouted because Kate looked at her funny from where she was being congratulated. Sirius put his hand on the back of her head and removed it, Amy sore there was blood on it. She watched his lips move, she read his lips, he was saying 'Amy, Amy can you hear me?' finally things sunk slightly in "Amy, you're heads pretty bad." she heard him say.  
"I know." she whispered before her eyes slowly shut and he had to catch her before she hit the floor. She could just about hear him shout. "Kate! She's blacked out!"

* * *

"She'll be alright." Sirius looked up to see Madam Pomfrey, hadn't she just had a child? Poppy Pomfrey? "It was serious, I'll admit, but she'll be fine."  
"Yeah, she doesn't look so fine." Amy was still asleep, she hadn't woke up, her hair had had to be shaved off, but thanks to magic it had thankfully grown back, she looked peaceful but tormented at the same time. He just wanted her to wake up. He wanted to be here when she woke up. He was the only one here, resulting in everyone knowing he fancied Amy. He didn't care any more. He wanted Amy, he'd get her. He had to. He gently stroked her hair and she unconsciously leaned into his hand. "Are you sure?" Sirius asked, but once he'd looked up he sore Madam Pomfrey had left. Sighing he looked back down at her. He looked at her delicate hand just resting there and hesitantly took it in his own, looking at the size difference. He closed his around hers and gave a tight squeeze, and nearly swore when he felt a weak one back. He looked up and sore Amy was slowly opening her eyes. "Hey..." he whispered.  
"Hi." she said weakly, he handed her some water what she took thankfully, "What happened?" she asked, adding a cough at the end.  
"Um, you got hit in the head with a Bludger and then a bat to the neck and you continued to play the match and you just blacked out in my arms at the end of the match. They're not sure if it was because of the injury or because of my good lucks." Sirius joked adding his cocky lob-sided grin at the end. Amy rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Snuffles." she muttered. Sirius grinned and scratched the back of his head. "How are you feeling?" he asked, she ignored the question and raised an eyebrow,  
"Have you been with me the whole time?"  
"Um... yeah." Sirius said,  
"How long have I been here?"  
"I dunno, five or six hours. It's nearly midnight." Amy smiled softly.  
"Sirius..." she let the sentence drop,  
"You never answered me, how are you feeling?"  
"I feel fine, I have a slight headache, nothing that's going to stop me from going to the Halloween Ball tomorrow night. You know, I remember some of what happened... you caught me, when I fell of my broom and when I blacked out."  
"Yeah.." Sirius said confused.  
"And you stayed with me."  
"Yeah...?" Sirius questioned  
"You're really sweet sometimes, Sirius." he raised an eyebrow as she sat up and slowly closed the space between them, her lips were soft on his and he froze there before his lips slowly moved in sync with hers. After a minute she pulled back, she sighed slightly "You're still a good kisser." she whispered.  
"Obviously." Sirius said as if she'd stated that they breathe air to survive. "Why'd you do that?" he asked.  
"Because everything you've done for me today is really sweet. It was my way of thanking you for being such a good friend." Sirius felt a pang in himself. 'It was my way of thanking you for being such a good friend.' well that certainly hadn't been what he'd hoped she would say.  
"Yeah, well it makes up for those years I was a shitty one." she grinned at that.  
"Sirius, I know it's alot to ask, but... will you stay for a little while?" he smiled as she moved over and he got in the sheets next to her, she rest her head on his chest and yawned, "I'm just going to close my eyes." and she did just that. And then three seconds later she fell asleep.

* * *

Lily Evans lay in her prefect common room, staring into the fire, just thinking. How different had her life really become? Last year... last year it was just her and her girls. Lily lay there smiling like an idiot as a memory came into her mind of last year.

_Lily walked across the Hogwarts field, ignoring the yells of abuse from the Slytherin's, and the call of none other then the guy she hated the most - James Potter. She noticed Amy walking towards here, and ran at her bestfriend, jumping into her arms and wrapping her legs around her waist. Amy laughed as she span Lily round and put her down.  
"Petal, you're in a good mood." Amy wagged her eyebrows suggestively, Lily hit her on her arm and laughed at her as Kate came running up to them and skidded into Lily to stop.  
"Sorry, Lil!" Kate said, shaking her head. Lily smiled at her other bestfriend as she turned and sore Mary coming out of the Forbidden Forest with a guy from Hufflepuff, she pulled down her short skirt and he kissed her on the lips before walking away, Lily raised an eyebrow and Mary did a victory dance before jogging over to them.  
"At least **someone **is getting laid." Kate said, laughing along with the rest of them. And then the doors opened and Alice ran towards them, her short hair blowing in the wind, she jumped on Mary's back and Mary nearly threw her off, but managed to steady herself.  
"We leave Hogwarts tomorrow." Kate said, pouting as Alice got put on the floor.  
"And then in two months we're back for our last year." Alice said, pouting aswell.  
"I don't know why you're upset." Amy said, flipping her long hair over one shoulder, "It's not like we're going to forget eachother, we're going to **all **get a house together - well, maybe not Alice if her and Frank move in together."  
"Shut up!" Alice said, hitting Amy on the arm, Amy grinned and stuck her tongue out at her. Lily looked between her bestfriends, a smile coming on her face.  
"Amy's right though, we're never going to forget each other, we're bestfriends - forever and always."  
"Forever and always, no secrets, that's a promise." Kate said, smiling at her friends, they all held hands and chanted together:  
"Forever and always. No secrets."_

Lily laughed at the memory, it seemed so long ago now, it wasn't that she'd drifted from her friends, she hadn't... but this year... it seemed _different, _she always knew they all had issues, but now with their NEWTs and their last year at Hogwarts, soon going to head into the real world, it all seemed so _real, _so dangerous. This year they were all maturing. Lily heard the common room door open, and turned to see her boyfriend standing there, dripping from head to toe.  
"It's raining." he said, laughing slightly. He ran his hand through his soaking hair, and put his broom down. Sighing, Lily stood up.  
"Why was you outside, riding? You just won the match this morning." he grinned at her and took her hand,  
"I ride when I need to think about stuff." shaking her head, Lily took out her wand and pointed it at him, hot air coming out the end and drying him. He smiled to show his thanks and wrapped an arm around her waist, and walked to the couch, pulling her into his stomach.  
"What was you thinking about?" she asked, lifting her emerald eyes to meet his.  
"Nothing, about how different this year is... how I've got you, and Sirius is actually falling in love with someone, how Remus is finally getting a girlfriend, how different Wormtail is acting, how I've got you." he kissed her hair before continuing, "How we've all became friends and we finish Hogwarts this year, we have to go out there, get jobs, face the world... actually deal with the war." Lily smiled up at him.  
"I know we do. And anybody could die at any time." James' eyes twitched as he looked down at his girlfriend with his expression clearly reading 'not helping'. Lily smiled before continuing, "But we're all together, and we've all got eachother." she closed her eyes briefly as the memory of last year popped in her head, "Forever and always." she finished, before softly brushing her lips across his.

* * *

Mary walked down the corridor's of Hogwarts, looking for Joe. He had sent her an indirect message saying: Meet me at ten. He never thought to say where. Never even left his name, but - come on, it had to be him. Mary whistled to herself as she looked down at what she had choose to wear for their meeting. Black ripped leggings, a green mini skirt, very short, with a white vest top, and a long black cardigan, she also had some flat slip-ons for shoes. Her blonde hair was down and she had a green headband in, she looked pretty cute. she noticed guys eyeing her as she walked past, but ignored them. She was used to it by now. That's when she sore Joe walking with his friends, she smiled but then started wondering why his friends were here, surly he wanted to meet he on his own. Taking a deep breath she hollered,  
"Joe!" he looked over and smiled at her, he waved and began walking over.  
"Yeah, Mar?" Mary raised an eyebrow,  
"Um.. I'm here." it was Joe's turn to raise an eyebrow,  
"I... um... I can see that." Mary bit her lip,  
"So what are we doing?" Joe looked so confused it was untrue,  
"I'm... I'm going back to the Common Room. What're you doing?" Mary blinked a few times,  
"I'm meeting you, aren't I?"  
"Um... no, did we plan something? I am so sorry, Mar, I totally forgot if we did-"  
"Didn't you send me this?" she blushed slightly as she fished the piece of paper out of her bra, she showed him the letter what read:

_Mary,  
Meet me at ten. Can't wait to see you._

"Sorry Mary, but that wasn't me. Do you have any idea who it was?" Mary shook her head.  
"Nope." Joe bit his lip softly.  
"I can understand if you go, but I'd rather you not. It doesn't say where, it doesn't say who. It just seems a bit sketchy, but if you have too..." he cupped her cheek with his soft hand and stroked it gently with his thumb, "Please be careful." Mary smiled up at him.  
"Always." she promised, she smiled as she stepped away slightly, letting his hand fall and brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Well, I guess I should be off." Joe nodded and Mary coughed awkwardly, before stepping around him and continuing walking, trying to find whoever, whatever wanted to meet her. She turned right and continued going down the hallway, griping her arm so tightly she was sure to break skin. No one was down this hallway... she didn't like it.

It was too quiet. It was too eerie. And that's when Regulus Black, Avery, Snape, McNair, Mulciber. Mary froze. She should have known. Mulciber and Avery always played horrible pranks on her. They'd cast dark magic on her before.  
"Oh, for fuck sake." she muttered, "What do you lot want?"  
"Well, Mary, that's not very nice is it." Avery said, rolling her eyes, Mary held hands behind her back, trying to look innocent, when in reality, she was searching for her wand.  
"Well, sorry Avery, you just don't do it for me." Avery's eyes flashed quickly, before he controlled his anger. "So I'm guessing it was you lot that sent me my little note. Wanna tell me why I'm here? You know, I could be doing other things."  
"Like fucking?" Mary rolled her eyes at Snape. Sure she liked sex, everyone knew that. She was almost as bad as Sirius, the only girl worse then Amy - probably because even though Amy enjoyed alot of sex, she only ever did it with certain people - those of whom she was going out with. Mary. Mary just liked a good fuck and then leave.  
"Well, you know me, _Snivellus_." she smirked at the Marauder's nickname for him and his eyes flashed, he drawn his wand but Mary never flinched, and she didn't draw hers. Yet.  
"Snape." Regulus said casually, not bothering to look at him. "Put your wand away. We don't want to be rude. Mary, we just want to talk to you." Mary smiled slightly.  
"That's a shame. I really don't want to speak to you." She told him flatly.  
"Now Mary, please don't make this harder then it had to be." Regulus told her simply.  
"Fuck off." Mary dead-panned. Mary heard footsteps, but apparently the Slytherin's didn't. Mary's eyes searched and she found Kate with the Marauder Map. She pulled on an invisibility cloak. Amy's. She crept slowly over next to Mary. Mary let out the breath she never knew she'd been holding. She always felt safer with Kate there, Kate just had that kind of aura.  
"Mary, are you going to-"  
"Fuck off, Black. Do I look like I have that intention?"  
"Regulus, just let me paralyze the bitch." Regulus finally turned his head slightly, and raised an eyebrow on McNair.  
"Yes, _Regulus, _let him try." Mary told him, his name rolling of her tongue. Sighing, Regulus waved his hand to show that McNair could go ahead. He raised his wand and went to cast the spell, but Kate pulled of the cloak and Mary and her countered his spell, knocking him back into the wall. They turned their wands on the other Slytherin's. Sighing Regulus looked at his comrades.  
"Let's leave. We'll find another way to speak to her." and with that the Slytherin's turned. So Regulus was in charge of that little shindig. And Regulus was never one to do something that didn't need to be done. Kate sighed.  
"Well that was close."  
"Yep." Mary said, turning to her.  
"How'd you find me?"  
"I borrowed the Marauders Map when I couldn't find you." she said, lowering her voice just in case the Slytherin's were still in hearing range. Mary shook her head, and linked her arms through Kate's.  
"Let's go to sleep. It's Halloween tomorrow. The ball." Kate grinned, and did a wolf howl. Laughing they both went back to their Common Room.

* * *

**Okay, there it is. Sorry for long update, life's kind of hectic. Like, all the time. But I'm fully getting back into this story, so yeah.**

**Am I the only one who's life has gotton more depressing now that they're is no new Harry Potter films or books to read?**

**I wish JK Rowling will do a spin-off.**

**Right, anyway. R&R**

**Nymphadora'Tonks'Tonks.**


End file.
